This invention relates to a label holder for a parts bin of the type commonly used in machine shops and the like for storing a variety of articles which are frequently used in the course of the shop operations. A bin of this type, may for example, be divided by partitions into separate compartments for containing different articles, such as nuts, bolts, washers and the like and it is frequently desirable to label the different compartments to facilitate identification. For example, adjacent compartments may be used to house different size articles of similar appearance and labeling is needed in order to readily identify these.
A typical parts bin of the above type is shown, for example, in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the accompanying drawings and comprises an elongate trough-like container 10 of a molded plastic material which may, for example, be five foot six inches long with a vertical back wall 12, side walls 14, only one of which is shown, and a sloping front wall 16 lower than the back wall. The bin may be molded internally with spaced ribs 18 for receiving removable partitions 20 so that the bin may be selectively divided into convenient size compartments. The front wall 16 may terminate in a thick channel shaped rim 22 which may itself be covered by a separate channel shaped cover member 24 of hard fibrous material having a top wall 26 an inside wall 28 spaced slightly from the inside of rim 22 and an outside wall 30 extending below the rim 22. The back wall 12 of the bin may have a thick rim 32 also provided with a hardened channel-shaped cover member 34.